


Wait to See Tomorrow

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e08 He Said She Said, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Married Couple, Protective Jake Peralta, Supportive Jake Peralta, mild violence, s7, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: When Amy's old captain shows up to the 99 demanding to work a case with her, she confronts some issues that have long been pushed to the back of her mind.Only this time, she has her husband by her side.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Wait to See Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for referenced assault and mentions of the story Amy tells in He Said She Said.  
> Here's a pile of angst that ends with fluff and Amy facing an issue that I kinda maybe feel like wasn't brought up enough. As someone who's been through similar experiences with male authority figures, I wanna see that captain taken down.  
> I love Amy Santiago and she deserves justice. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The day began as most did in the 99th precinct. Amy was upstairs working with Charles on coordinating efforts for a drug bust he was currently handling. Jake and Rosa were competing to see who could finish their breakfast burritos faster, and Holt was in his office with a guest Amy hadn’t seen enter. The door was closed, so she figured it must be pretty important.

As Amy listened to Charles going over the plan for her officers to support on the bust, she couldn’t help but glance over at Jake from across the bullpen. Lately, she couldn’t get enough of him. A few weeks ago they’d shared indescribable joy as she revealed to him that their efforts had finally paid off, and she was pregnant.

It was still really early, and they were keeping it to themselves until she was at least in the second trimester. She was barely even pregnant, the only real sign was her on-and-off morning sickness, and they both knew the rate of miscarriage at this point, so they were trying not to get too excited.

Well, Amy was. Jake had already begun planning their baby’s Knicks-themed first birthday party. But it didn’t bother her, when she got a little too doomsday, his optimism brought her back to Earth and reminded her that she was allowed to be a little hopeful.

She watched as Jake stuffed half a breakfast burrito in his mouth, smirking with bacon bits falling out onto the table as Rosa cursed loudly and slammed the rest of her burrito against her plate, frustrated at her loss. She palmed him a $5 bill and stalked back to her own desk.

 _That’s the father of your baby,_ Amy thought gleefully as he offered her a goofy wave.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Holt’s door reopening, and he stepped out, alongside Terry and the third party that was in the meeting with them. Most of the bullpen turned to look, and as Amy’s eyes crossed the familiar face of the third man, she felt the blood drain out of her cheeks.

_No._

_No._

_Please God, just let him get out of here. Please get rid of him._

“Sergeant Santiago,” Holt addressed her, and Amy felt dread pooling in her middle, “This is Captain Avery Maddox. He has informed me that the two of you worked together before.”

Amy could feel everyone’s eyes on her, so she stammered out a barely coherent, “Yes sir.”

Maddox offered her a sly smile, “Hey Amy.”

The sound of his voice sent chills down her spine, and anger coursing through her veins. She felt one of her hands clench involuntarily into a fist at her side.

Amy glanced over and noticed Jake watching her carefully, his eyes had settled on her clenched fist. If she didn’t cool it, he was going to notice something was off. The last thing she wanted to do was get him all worried. This was nothing she couldn’t handle on her own.

Amy closed the distance between herself and the trio of men outside his office, hoping to eliminate the number of officers who’d overhear this conversation. She stuck close to Terry, trying to avoid making real eye contact with Maddox.

“Is there something you need, Captain?” She asked.

“Yes,” Maddox replied, “I-”

“I was talking to _my_ captain.” She snapped, eyes burning with anger.

“Sergeant.” Holt tempered her reply with a frown, “Captain Maddox is requesting your assistance on a case.”

Amy felt her jaw clench as she finally looked over and met his eyes. There was an eager glint in his gray gaze. The wrinkles etching around his eyes and lips had deepened a bit. His salt-and-pepper hair was thick and combed back. He still looked to be in great shape, though she hadn’t seen him in almost ten years, he was aging decently. One thing was the same though. He wanted something from her.

“Why me, specifically?” Amy demanded, “Don’t you have any sergeants at your precinct?”

“Is something the matter Amy?” Terry interjected, a small note of concern creeping into his voice.

“Nothing is wrong.” She replied evenly, looking back to Holt, “What’s the case?”

“There has been a burglary of Captain Maddox’s personal home, it’s close by the precinct. He wanted to ask if you would lead the case.” Holt explained, “He let me know you two had worked together in your days as a rookie.”

“Captain, I would love to help.” Amy said to Holt, “But, I really don’t have time. I mean, I’m coordinating with Charles on that drug bust, and I just picked up a murder downtown-”

“Hold on there Amy.” Maddox interrupted her with a smirk. He leaned around and called out to the bullpen, “Any detectives wanna take a murder case from the sergeant here?”

Jake stood from his chair, brows creased in a frown, “Is the sergeant offering up her cases?” He looked at Amy with confusion.

Before Amy could reply, Maddox spoke again, “I’m requesting your sergeant to help me out with a case today. She needs some relief.”

“Jake, do you have time to assist?” Holt inquired hopefully.

Jake studied Amy’s face for a moment, and she almost wished she could scream out and beg him not to take her cases. Not to give her any sort of reason to leave with Maddox. But she was pretty well-versed at keeping her composure, so she probably looked uninterested more than anything.

Still, Jake seemed hesitant, “Um...I am pretty swamped here...maybe Amy should just-”

“Maybe someone else can take it over.” Maddox cut him off, still smiling cooly as he turned to Rosa, “How about you dear?”

Rosa’s nose curled up in a snarl, and her eyes narrowed, but she replied, “If it will help the sergeant.”

“Excellent!” Maddox nodded happily, “It’s settled then.” He looked over at Amy, his expression almost hungry, “Are you ready Amy?”

The way he said her name put a sour taste in her mouth. It reminded her of the way his hand snaked up her thigh in the dimly-lit restaurant right after her promotion to detective. It reminded her of the way he gripped her flesh and leaned in to try and kiss her. It reminded her of the way he flew into a rage when she rejected his advances- the way he threatened to ruin her career if she ever spoke of it.

She’d made sure that didn’t happen, after all, the only other human alive who knew about this was Jake. And she’d barely been brave enough to tell him last year.

She’d come a long way since she was that scared rookie though. And she wasn’t going to let some nasty snake walk into her precinct and ruffle her feathers. The last thing she wanted to do was give him any more power over her. She’d work this case, get it done quickly, and never have to involve herself with this douchebag again. She was a professional, and she was a badass, she could do this.

That didn’t mean she had to like it though.

“Yes.” She said stiffly, “I’ll drive.” 

Amy turned for the elevator and began walking across the bullpen, Maddox on her heels. Jake stopped her about halfway there, gesturing for her to come closer to his desk. She told Maddox to meet her in the lobby, and he hopped on the elevator by himself.

“What’s up babe?”

“I thought you were trying to stick to desk duty.” Jake said in a low, hushed voice, his eyes roaming down to her unchanged midsection, “You know cause of...the… _baby_.”

“Just a burglary.” She assured him, “It’s gonna be a quick sweep and take notes. I won’t put myself in danger.” _From perps, or Maddox,_ she thought bitterly.

“Who is that guy?” Jake demanded, glancing at the now closed elevator doors with disdain in his expression.

Amy hesitated briefly, debating whether or not she should tell her husband. On one hand, she knew he would not let her go alone with Maddox without a fight, which she liked. On the other hand, Maddox outranked both of them and Holt, there wasn’t much either of them could do without getting in trouble. All Amy had to do was make it through an evidence sweep without punching him in the throat and this nightmare would be over.

“Some guy I worked with before.” she waved her hand dismissively, “He’s kind of a douche but I guess he wants my help.”

Jake’s jaw set firmly, and his brows pulled down thoughtfully, “He’s not…” he hesitated, chewing on his lower lip, “He’s not _that_ captain, right?”

As much as it pained her to lie to her husband, Amy knew that nothing had changed, and Jake knowing would only cause him pain that he couldn’t abate. She’d tell him the truth later, once it was over with.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” She promised him with a smile, and leaned in to give him one lingering kiss, before she waved quickly and hustled toward the elevator.

“I love you, be safe!” Jake called after her.

Amy blew him a kiss and then the doors closed, allowing her to sigh heavily and lean against the wall. She had about ten milliseconds to have a miniature freakout before the doors reopened on the lobby.

“Fuck!” She hissed and angrily smashed her knuckles into the wall.

Then, the doors opened and Maddox was standing there, waiting for her. No turning back now.

* * *

The drive to his place was pretty uneventful, thankfully. He mostly just gave her quiet directions and instructed her on where to park. Then, they headed up to the loft apartment.

It was incredibly fancy, much more elegant than she could afford. The high ceilings and mahogany floors accented each other perfectly. The decor was modern and minimal, sleek gray couches and silver artwork on skinny shelves. There was a large mobile bar by the front door, which Maddox helped himself to as soon as they entered.

“Interest you in a drink, Sarge?” Maddox asked in a teasing voice.

Amy ignored him, glancing around the polished apartment, a frown creasing her face as she turned to him, “You said you were burgled? Place looks untouched.”

“We’ll get to that.” Maddox waved a hand dismissively as he crossed the floor to sit comfortably on his slim couch, “Care to take a seat?”

“No. I want to get to work and get this over with.” Amy bit back harshly, “Is there a case here or not?”

“Mind your tone, I’m still your superior.” Maddox snapped, but then he rolled his eyes, “Lighten up, would you? I just want to catch up.”

Amy turned to face him completely and crossed her arms over her chest, “Okay, say what you need to say.”

Maddox let out a nervous laugh, “Well jeez, can’t a guy have a few moments to ease into it?”

“Ease into what?”

He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He was quiet for a moment, then he looked at Amy seriously, “I need your help.”

Amy paused, quirking an eyebrow up with disbelief, “And what makes you think I’d do _you_ any favors?”

“I’m really in a bind here.” He replied defensively, “You help me, I help you.”

“What?” her voice was cold and unflinching. 

“If you help me with this, I’ll put in a good word with your captain. I’ll tell him you deserve a 10% pay increase and toss your name in the ring for the upcoming Lieutenant exam next spring. I’m a longer-serving officer, he would respect my opinion, if only because the brass backs me up.”

Amy’s interest was piqued. A generous raise would certainly be an advantage with the possibility of a baby coming at the end of the year...and being fast-tracked to a promotion? It was kind of her ideal situation. Well, except for the douchebag ex-captain and the blackmail.

“What exactly are you asking of me?” She inquired carefully, trying not to let on how intrigued she was by the offer.

“It would seem as though I’ve made a critical mistake.” He said cautiously, “I’m not sure if you recall, a few years back, you and I had a misunderstanding in that restaurant-”

“You _assaulted_ me!” Amy snarled, stepping forward as if she were about to hit him. She stopped herself short, inhaling slowly and trying to remember she was both on duty, and with child.

Maddox glared at her, “Call it whatever you want. A similar situation has occurred with a female officer in my precinct.” He sighed heavily, “However, unlike you, she is not running away. She has decided to file a report against me and pursue action.”

Amy inhaled sharply, shoulders squaring as she took in his words. He’d attempted to assault another girl. But she was taking him on. Something Amy had never had the courage to do.

“Still waiting for the part where I come in.” Amy seethed.

“I want you to convince her that it is in her best interest to drop the report and recant. Be a testimony for her; that you can succeed if you don’t make a big stink of things like this. Just try to encourage her to think of her own success here.”

Amy blinked, taking in each word as he spoke them, his snakelike drawl curling around each sentence. She almost couldn’t believe her ears.

“So you’ve assaulted another person, and you want me to convince her not to pursue justice?” Amy demanded, “Are you _out of your mind_?”

“You’d be doing her a favor.” He growled, “It’s only going to make a stink for both of us. It’ll be a scandal for me sure, but I’ll be fine. She will lose the respect of her coworkers, lose her credibility with future bosses, probably lose everything. Just think about what’s best for her.”

“How can you say that?!” Amy’s voice was rising to octaves not yet discovered by other humans as her rage bubbled up to the surface, “How can you- you are- you-”

“Amy.” Maddox got to his feet with a somber expression, “Just think about it, okay?”

He reached a hand out, probably going for her bicep to offer a calming pat, but that was enough. Amy’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, twisting it backward so hard she heard the joints popping. She wrenched his arm away from her and grabbed his collar in her other hand, fingers clenching so hard on his crisp shirt that the veins in her hand poked through the skin.

“You are a disgusting piece of trash.” She growled, “And I would sooner sacrifice my _own_ career than do _anything_ to help you!”

“Let go of me!” Maddox hissed, “I am your superior officer!”

Amy shoved him roughly, and he stumbled backward, losing his footing. Maddox fell into the glass coffee table, landing on his ass as a huge shard of translucent material sliced through the skin of his palm. He cried out in pain, clutching the hand to his chest.

Shit.

“You- you- _bitch_!” he roared, “Look what you’ve done to me!”

“Calm down it’s just a cut.” Amy grabbed the roll of paper towels off the kitchen counter and tossed it to him, crossing her arms, “There’s no case, you brought me here to blackmail me. Well you’ll have to find another sucker to scheme with. I’m out of here.”

Maddox snarled, “Will you at least drive me to the precinct so I can get my car?”

The last thing she wanted to do right now was get in a car with this scumbag, but she figured since she’d probably injured him enough to necessitate stitches, and she certainly wouldn’t be taking him to the ER, the least she could do was get him to his car.

“Don’t get blood on my seats.” She ordered sternly, and started for his apartment door.

* * *

As it were, Maddox ended up not bringing enough paper towels for the deep cut on his palm and Amy had to pull over and grab napkins from her glove compartment to stop the bleeding. Once they were in the precinct parking lot she pulled up next to his car and parked. He shot her a glare and climbed in, driving away clumsily toward Brooklyn Memorial Hospital.

As harrowing as that had been, Amy still had half a shift left to get through. And since she clearly wasn’t getting any favors called in, she headed into the precinct to finish her work for the day. It was over now, and it had been terrible sure, but he knew how she felt and hopefully wouldn’t be back.

When Amy entered the bullpen and glanced around at her familiar coworkers going about their business, the weight of everything that had happened began to weigh heavily on her chest. Each step felt like it took more and more effort, and by the time she reached Jake’s desk, she felt exhausted.

He glanced up in surprise at her entrance, meeting her eyes with slight concern, “That was fast-” he started to say, but then his gaze locked on her pants, and he gasped, “Amy!”

Amy glanced down and saw the smear of blood across her leg, from a desperate attempt to clean Maddox up in the car, and quickly looked back to her husband’s frantic face, “It’s not mine!” She assured him quickly.

“Why do you have _any_ blood on you?!” Jake demanded, standing from his desk, “This was supposed to be an evidence sweep! What happened?”

The intensity in his worried voice was enough to boil over the full cauldron of emotion threatening to pour out of Amy’s chest. Her lower lip quivered, and she forced herself to blink rapidly and hold it together just a little longer.

“Please,” she gestured behind her at the hall leading to the evidence room. Jake followed her, right on her heels until finally they reached the room and Amy slammed the door with finality. Jake ran a hand through his messy hair urgently.

“Ames, you’re really freaking me out here.” he admitted, “Please tell me what’s going on. Are you okay?”

Amy let out a shaky breath, ashamed at how weak her voice was when she said, “I wasn’t entirely truthful with you before. Maddox was the captain who assaulted me as a rookie. There was no case. This is...his blood.”

Jake’s eyes widened with realization, and before Amy could breathe, he was moving for the door.

“Jake!” She grabbed his arm, tugging him back.

“No!” Jake snarled, “What did he do, Amy? What did he do? You clearly had to defend yourself.” he gestured toward her stained pant leg, “Oh my god. Amy what did he _do_?”

“I’m okay!” Amy promised him quickly, not releasing her grip on his bicep.

“No,” Jake was shaking his head, moving for the door again, “He’s fucking dead.”

“Jake, he didn’t hurt me!” she yanked on his arm once more, “I promise. _I’m_ the one who physically attacked him.”

Jake ran his hands across his face with distress, body tensed and stiff. He processed her words for a moment, then asked in a low voice, “And, why did you attack him?”

“Just promise you’ll let me tell the whole thing without trying to bust the door down and murder him?” She demanded.

“I’m not inclined to make any promises, Amy.” Jake’s voice was clearly furious and strained, “My pregnant wife just came in with someone else’s blood on her. Someone who is a patterned pervert. I’m kind of amazed I’m still standing here and not on my way to find him with one of Rosa’s knives.”

“Slow down John Wick.” Amy rolled her eyes a little, “I can handle myself.”

Jake tensed up all over again, “ _What_ did you need to _handle_?!”

“Look, Maddox brought me to his apartment-”

“Amy Santiago I am leaving right now and if I don’t come back it’s because I got arrested.” Jake’s voice was so serious that it sent a chill down her spine, and she held onto his arm tighter as she felt him turn to leave again.

“I don’t doubt that you’re angry right now.” Amy told him, “I am too. But just...please listen, okay?” She felt her voice begin to wobble as she spoke, “I-I- I need you to just _listen_.”

Jake’s eyes softened as he too heard the distinct notes of distress in her feeble voice. His fists unclenched, and one of his hands came up to gently smooth across her cheek. Amy closed her eyes against the familiar feeling of his calloused fingers on her skin.

“I’m here.” He murmured softly, “Talk to me.”

“He brought me to his apartment and said he needed a favor.” Amy ignored the way Jake’s body visibly tensed up again at that, “He said that he’d...assaulted another girl at his precinct. Only this time, she’s pressing charges.”

Jake’s brows pulled together and he watched her with concerned, caring eyes, allowing her to continue as he listened quietly.

“He said he’d get me a 10% raise and put in a good word for a promotion if I…” Amy grimaced at the thought of repeating his disgusting words, “If I convinced her not to report him.”

Jake’s frown didn’t abate, but he quietly asked, “And then…?”

“Then, he reached out to touch my arm, and I kind of saw red and shoved him into a glass coffee table. He bled all over the place.”

Jake chewed on her words for a moment, seeming like he was trying to think of the right thing to say. He met her eyes seriously, but instead of speaking, he reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Their bodies moved together so perfectly, in sync just like always. Amy buried her face in his neck, nestling her nose in the collar of his flannel shirt, breathing in his warm skin and the smell of aftershave. His body was still visibly stiff and rigid with anger, but his movements were gentle. He stroked his hand down her back softly, chin resting in her hair as he allowed her to fall against him comfortably.

“Are you okay, Amy?” Jake asked in a voice so quiet it was near a whisper.

“Not really.” she admitted with a small sniffle, feeling a few tears dance down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry I let you leave with him.” Jake murmured, and Amy could hear the concealed guilt in his voice.

“No,” She shook her head and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, “Don’t go feeling guilty, Peralta. It’s not your fault. I’m lucky to have a husband so ready to murder in my defense.”

“Amy…” Jake asked quietly, “What are you going to do?”

She frowned, “What do you mean?”

He hesitated, sighing heavily before speaking, “I know it’s hard but...have you considered...coming forward too? You could help this girl make a better case against him.”

Amy balked at the thought of that. In all the years since Maddox had attacked her, she’d never considered coming forward. The threat of losing her career was always too prevalent, and she didn’t really think anyone would believe her anyway. Jake was the first person she’d ever felt the courage to share it with, and it was only because she trusted him more than any other person on Earth.

“I don’t want you going through that.” Jake continued, frowning sympathetically, “Especially when you’re growing a baby and dealing with all of these stressful changes.” he reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “But don’t you think it’s time he got what he deserves?”

“Yes.” Amy replied instantly, knowing that more than anything, she did want to see justice done. If not for herself, for the probably countless other girls he’d done this with. “I’m ashamed that I haven’t spoken up before.” She admitted quietly, “This may have happened to her because of me. Because I didn’t say anything.”

“No.” Jake’s voice was hard and stern, no room for argument, “This happened because that disgusting piece of shit did it. It’s not your fault, it’s not her fault, it’s no one’s fault but his. And I completely understand why you didn’t come forward before, Amy. I don’t think I would have either.” He pulled away a bit and met her eyes, “But you’re not alone in this.”

Amy met his gaze, finding herself lost as always in those big chocolate eyes. He looked at her with not only the utmost confidence, but such a deep, awed love that it felt impossible to say no.

And he was right. She wasn’t alone. She was older, tougher, more accomplished. She had an incredible husband, and a great Captain and a team of people on her side who would back her up. Not to mention, the other brave woman who was coming forward with her own story. She was not alone. Even if this went terribly, she wasn’t going to face it by herself.

“I think you’re right.” Amy nodded, “I think I should come forward.”

“You are incredible.” Jake murmured, hands coming up to cradle her face in his palms, “I’m going to be here, every step of the way. Whatever you need, Amy.”

“I love you.” Amy managed weakly.

Jake leaned in and sweetly pressed his lips against hers. His touch was like the first step into a safe home after a terrible day. He kissed her as if he’d never see her again; impassioned, caring, affectionate. The way she melted into his embrace was just another reminder that no matter what, she could always lean on this man. He was going to have her back, and now it was her turn to pay it forward.

That woman deserved support, she deserved to have her story validated and backed up, and they both deserved to see Maddox pay for what he’d done. Maybe they couldn't secure any sort of conviction, but she was going to try her hardest to make sure he didn't have the chance to do this to any more female colleagues. 

“Gonna be tough to testify with a big pregnant belly.” Amy said as they pulled away, smiling slightly at the thought of their growing child inside of her.

“If anyone can do it, it’s Amy Santiago.” Jake said seriously, one of his hands coming down to rest gently over her stomach, “I’m going to make sure you two are safe and protected. I promise. Forever.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Amy whispered, leaning in to press her forehead against Jake’s, “I got really, really lucky.”

“Oh, I think you lost a bet or something.” Jake chuckled, “But it worked out super well for me.”

“I love you Jake Peralta.” Amy said somberly, gripping his shirt in a vice grip.

“I love you more.” He said sweetly, “And _you._ ” Jake knelt down and cradled her middle gently, leaning in to press a kiss to her mostly unchanged belly, “I love you too.”

“Just a cluster of cells, babe.” Amy reminded him.

He scoffed, “You say cluster of cells, I say cluster of awesomeness! When that kid grows into the smartest baby ever cause his dad talked to him from womb to hospital room, you’re gonna thank me.”

Amy rolled her eyes, but it felt good to smile again after the nightmare she’d just endured and the surely difficult months she had to face, “Well, he’s lucky to have you. We both are.”

“You won’t be saying that when I tell you that I made another bet with Rosa and if I don’t eat an entire family sized pizza by myself for lunch I owe her $100.” he said sheepishly.

In that moment, Amy was overwhelmed with love for this man. His childish charm and constant ability to make her smile even in the bleakest moments was something she would cherish until the day she died.

“Well, I am eating for two.” she admitted, “So if you sneak us half, maybe we can salvage this bet.”

“Oh Amy, that is devious!” Jake snorted out a laugh, “I always forget your mean competitive streak.”

“Hey, I shoved an old guy into a coffee table today, you should _never_ forget how mean I can get.”

“That man deserved it, and much worse.” Jake reminded her, “Still sounds badass though. Was it like in the movies?”

“Not really.” Amy said as she opened the door to the evidence room and they began walking out, “It was more like watching a high-school bully get hurt. He deserved it sure, but it wasn’t as satisfying as I hoped. Real justice will be much better.”

“We’re gonna get it.” Jake said, and threw his arm around her shoulders.

They walked back into the bullpen together, and although she had a pretty terrifying feat ahead of her, with Jake by her side, Amy knew she could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't think Amy ever said the captains name so I just made one up. Also it's unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes!!!)


End file.
